headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Laid to Rest/Characters
; Amy: Amy, last name unknown, was a young woman who lived in Miami, Florida in the late 2000s. She was a prostitute who had been arrested on three counts of solicitation between 2004 and 2007. One of her clients turned out to be a sadistic serial killer known as ChromeSkull. After meeting in a motel, ChromeSkull bludgeoned her across the back of the head and brought her to the Jones Funeral Home where he sealed her within a coffin with the intent of tormenting her and ultimately killing her. When Amy awoke, she found that she was suffering from retrograde amnesia and had no memory of who she was. She managed to escape from the coffin and from ChromeSkull and fled down the dark Florida back roads. A man named Tucker Smith picked her up and brought her back to his home where his wife Cindy tended to her wounds and gave her a fresh change of clothes. Amy's thoughts were a jumble of confusion and she had great difficulty in trying to explain what had happened to her. ChromeSkull came to the house late that evening to finish her off. Tucker helped Amy to escape, but his wife was not so fortunate. Running on a limited supply of gasoline, Tucker and Amy managed to make it to the home of a man named Steven. They tried to telephone the police, but when this failed to work, they drove over to the police station. They found that ChromeSkull had already been there and had murdered Sheriff Bates. Fleeing from the killer once again, they found themselves back at the Jones Funeral Home where Amy first awakened. They encountered the killer inside an adjacent building used for building coffins and Tucker shot him twice in the chest. Amy took a vehicle and fled from the scene, ultimately arriving at Moorelands General Store. ChromeSkull caught up with her and forced her to go inside to get fresh videotapes to feed his voyeuristic needs, threatening to kill several more "piggies" if she failed to comply. Tucker and Steven eventually caught up with her, but both men died while trying to save Amy's life. Before being killed, Steven was able to treat the inside of ChromeSkull's mask with a highly corrosive acid. Amy managed to knock ChromeSkull's mask off of him, necessitating the need to re-apply the adhesive. Unaware that his mixture had been tainted, the mask burned itself into his face. He managed to remove it, but tore his own face off in the process. ChromeSkull collapsed to the floor seemingly dead and Amy was able to escape. ; Anthony: Anthony and his friend Tommy were two youths traveling through Florida on their way to a week-long rave in Atlanta. Driving down the road, they passed Steven and Tucker Smith, but didn't stop to help them out. They went to a convenience store where they ran across a frightened young woman, fleeing from a serial killer known as ChromeSkull. ChromeSkull broke into the back of the store sliced Anthony's head off with his knife. He then placed his head inside of a refrigerator unit. ; Bound girl: The bound girl was but one of many victims of the serial killer known as ChromeSkull. ChromeSkull abducted her and brought her to the Jones Funeral Home where he stripped her down and bound her arms together, tossing her body onto the remains of one of his earlier victims. Another young woman came into the abattoir and found the bound girl, but was unable to help her. ChromeSkull came up behind her and finished her off, persistently slicing through her throat with his knife until he decapitated her. ; ChromeSkull: ChromeSkull, real name possibly Jesse Cromeans, was a mute serial killer who killed his victims with twin hunting knives. His name is derived from the chrome skull mask that he wears while hunting for prey as well as the "CHROMESKUL" vanity tag on the front of his car. In the late 2000s, ChromeSkull targeted young women in the southeastern United States, apprehending them, and bringing them back to his lair where he videotaped them while he tortured them and ultimately killed them. In 2007, ChromeSkull had an arrangement with funeral director Mister Jones and used the coffin construction building adjacent to the Jones Funeral Home to conduct his murders. One of ChromeSkull's potential victims, an unidentified prostitute, managed to escape from him. He pursued her across the Florida countryside, claiming several more victims including the town sheriff, but the girl managed to escape from him. ChromeSkull was incapacitated when a man named Steven switched out the adhesive he used to apply his mask to his face with a highly corrosive acid. ; Cindy Smith: Cindy was the wife of Tucker and the brother of Johnny. Tucker brought "the girl" back to their place after he found her wandering on the road. Cindy was disturbed by this, particularly by the girl's strange behavior, and believed that she was a "meth-head tweeker". The girl overheard Cindy's comments, and Cindy felt ashamed. She agreed to give the girl fresh clothes, a place to sleep and promised to cook breakfast in the morning. Late in the evening, ChromeSkull came to their home and dragged Cindy halfway out of her bedroom window. Tucker and the girl watched helplessly as ChromeSkull drove his knife into the side of her head. ; Jamie: Jamie was the girlfriend of Johnny. She accompanied him towards Tucker Smith's place, when Johnny suspected that Tucker might be cheating on his wife, Cindy. Jamie asked if Johnny would ever cheat on her, and made him promise that he would always remain faithful. Johnny kept his promise, for only moments later, ChromeSkull appeared and sheared off the front of Johnny's face. Jamie tried to lock the car doors, but ChromeSkull stabbed her through the fingers. Fleeing from their vehicle, she only made it a few feet before ChromeSkull slashed her across the bare lower belly(she just wore a cropped top and low rise jeans, which bared her midriff)with his knife. Her dead body lied in the forest as her eyes were wide open. ; Johnny: Johnny was the brother of Cindy. His girlfriend Jamie and he saw Cindy's husband Tucker driving down the road with a strange girl in his truck. Suspecting that Tucker might be unfaithful, they drove out to their place. When they arrived, ChromeSkull attacked Johnny outside of his car. He stabbed him several times in the head and sheared the front of his face off with his knife. ; Mister Jones: Mister Jones was the owner of the Jones Funeral Home in rural Florida. He had made a private arrangement with the serial killer ChromeSkull and allowed him to use the workshop where he would build his coffins as a private lair. As ChromeSkull's body count continued to rise, his actions began to draw the attention of the local authorities. Sheriff Bates questioned Mister Jones about several persons who had gone missing and Jones grew nervous. One evening, Jones discovered one of ChromeSkull's still-living victims, a young woman locked inside the funeral home. He tried to unlock the door to the building to set her free, but ChromeSkull came up behind him and stabbed him through the back with his knife. ; Sheriff Bates: Sheriff Bates was the county sheriff for an unidentified region in rural Florida. He questioned funeral director Mister Jones about some of the strange occurances that had been taking place in the town, unaware that Jones was in league with a serial killer named ChromeSkull, who was using the funeral home as his base of operations. When ChromeSkull continued on his killing spree, he raided the sheriff's office, killing Sheriff Bates as well as a deputy. ; Steven: ; Tommy: ; Tucker: ; Young store clerk: Category:Lists